


Forbidden Match

by ForeverDelighted



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverDelighted/pseuds/ForeverDelighted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The vampire hunter Elsa has been assigned the mission to kill the infamous vampire of whispered legends, Jack Frost. Will she be able to? Or has Elsa finally met her match?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Assignment

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came about after having a discussion with several other jelsa fans about the lack of jelsa vampire fanfics, so I decided to try my hand at one. Hope you like it xx

The assignment sat innocently in front of her, silently awaiting to be read. Elsa looked at it with a bored expression, her fingers idly flipping through the first couple of pages.

It was a level B assignment, meaning that only a hand full of hunters within the coven could carry out the task. And unfortunately, Elsa was among those people. The only other options where Hans and Eugene, but both men were currently working on another mission half way across the country, leaving Elsa seemingly as the only alternative.

Surely though, with such a high ranking task, they could call in other hunters from sister covens? The Alexis Coven had plenty of far more experienced hunters who can carry out the job better than she.

In all honesty Elsa had no desire to go through with this, or any other mission. Tomorrow was supposed to be the start of her three week vacation. A vacation that she had quite rightfully earned and deserved. There was no time to initiate a hunt.

Yet here the paper work sat before her. Weselton had insisted that it be dealt with as soon as possible. He had also insisted that Elsa and Elsa alone be the one to deal with it. According to him she was the most suited for the job and no other would suffice. That and apparently a high paying client had refused to accept anyone else for the job, instead requesting that Elsa be assigned the mission.

Taking a sip of her coffee, she placed the cup down and dragged the paper closer to give it a more proper inspection.

The mission summary read as thus:

**Level:** B

**Target:** Jack Frost

**Species:** Vampire

**Current whereabouts:** Unknown

**Allies:** Unknown

**Enemies:** Pitch Black.

**Mission:** Eliminate

The rest of the paper work was typical safety guide lines and disclaimers. There was also more information about the target; where he was last sighted and previous encounters other hunters had had with him. Usually there was an in-depth file built up against the target but not this time. Most of the papers were brief and vague in their descriptions.

This Jack Frost was quite an illusive vampire. Though Elsa could recall his name in tales and rumours that had been whispered among the higher ranking hunters.

From what she could remember, the vampire in question was said to be as cold and cruel as the harshest winters. Yet others claimed he had a playful boyish charm.

Some said he always carried with him a carving staff that supposedly had the ability to conjure the elements of snow and ice at will. Others quite contradictory said he had two swords that he would take with him on occasion and that had the magic in them to bring forth burning flames.

It was like a game of Chinese whispers. You could never tell who was telling the true truth. Everyone thought their tale to be the real story. But as stories are past on people change them, sometimes on propose and other times accidentally as they try to recall them from memory.

With a sigh Elsa pushed the documents aside.

There was a knock on the door and Weselton entered Elsa's office. "Good afternoon, Elsa. Have you finished looking over the documents?"

Elsa picked up her coffee, taking a sip from it and nodding.

"Excellent. When can you start?" Weselton grinned, clapping his hands and rubbing them together.

"I've skimmed over it and I've decided to decline" Elsa stated flatly. "I have no time. My holidays start tomorrow and I plan to take them. I'm afraid you'll have to tell the client that his request has been, respectfully, denied."

For a flicker of a second, Elsa swore she saw a flash of fear appear on Weselton face. It was gone in a blink, hidden behind a forced smile.

"My dear, that is simply impossible. You are the only one capable of pulling this job off. You're one of Nighten Gale Covens best vampire hunters, surely you are aware of this? Your skills are unrivalled" Weselton insisted, clasping his hands behind his back and straightening his posture.

What he said was true. To a degree. Yes Elsa was a promising hunter who knew what she was doing. From the young age of sixteen she had followed her parents footsteps, just as her younger sister Anna later would, and entered into the world of the hunters, the protectors of mankind. Her parents had trained her well, teaching her everything she needed to know and more.

But that didn't mean she was the best. There was no shortage of professional, skilled hunters out there who would be more than happy and able to take on this job. Elsa saw no reason that she had to be assigned it and the other hunters had not.

"Flattery, Sir, will get you no where" Elsa sighed, sipping more of her coffee.

"Miss Elsa. This is of vital importance that you destroy this blood sucker. Do you know how many lives he has taken? How many more he could if you do not fulfil this mission?" Weselton exclaimed heatedly, his face starting to flush red with anger.

He quickly moved to stand in front of her desk, grabbing the documents and waving them in the air. "This night crawler must be destroyed! The lives that he takes from this point onwards will be blood on your hands if you do not destroy him! Is that what you want? How many more lives must he-"

Elsa slammed her cup down, rattling the desk and bringing Weselton to an abrupt halt. Elsa's eyes narrowed. Slowly, she rose to her feet, both hands planted firmly on the desk.

"Do not _dare_ ever to even _think_ of _trying_ to guilt trip me into accepting a mission. What lives a vampire takes is not blood on my hands and never will be. I risk my life on a daily basis to rid the world of as many of them as I can. I can't stop all of them, but I sure as hell will try to."

Weselton took a step back at the quiet, dangerous edge to Elsa's voice.

"There are plenty of other vampire hunters out there in sister covens who are far more capable than I of taking out this vampire. I'm only human. There is only so many cases I can take before I need to rest. If I don't take care of myself how am I expected to carry on working? If I fall ill how many more vampires that I could have stopped will still be out there killing people?" Elsa hissed, her voice stained from the rage burning inside her.

Who did Weselton think he was? How dare he try and put the blame of the vampires wrong doings onto her when she had done everything in her powers for years to try and stop them! Her and the others did everything they could to prevent people from being hurt.

"I'll accept the mission this once. But if you ever try and guilt trip me like that again-" Elsa locked eyes with a startled Weselton. "It'll be the last thing you do. Understand?"

Weselton nodded, taking a step back.

"Now, if you would be so kind. Leave my office. _Now_."

Weselton scurried out, nearly colliding with Anna as she entered the room.

"What was his problem?" Anna asked as she approached Elsa, a large brown parcel in her hands.

"Nothing" Elsa muttered, sitting down. Elsa dropped her head into her hands, her fingers massaging her temples.

"This came for you in the mail. No name or return address" Anna said as she placed the package down.

Elsa frowned, glancing up. "I haven't ordered anything of late."

Anna grinned. "Come on then! Hurry up and open it! I want to see what's inside!"

Elsa complied, opening the package to find a smaller rectangular blue, velvety box, tied shut with a silver ribbon. Curiosity sparked, Elsa picked the blue box up, carefully examining it. Pulling the end of the ribbon, Elsa untied the box and opened it.

A gasp escaped her. Inside was a single beautiful blue rose that gave off a faint radiant glow. Attached to the green stem was a small piece of white parchment.

"A rose?" Anna gasped, jumping up and down excitedly. "Oh my gosh, Elsa! You have a secret admirer! Who is it from? Does it give you a name? Come on you have to tell me!"

"Calm down, Anna" Elsa laughed.

Through bright, curious eyes Elsa checked the parchment. A frown of confusion settled on her face as she found only a small blue snowflake printed onto it. "Doesn't say who it's from. It just has a snowflake on it. What does that mean?"

Picking up the rose, Elsa gently placed it under her nose, taking in the sweet fragrance. Her fluttered shut as she ran the rose across her lips, a small smile forming there. Strangely, wherever she trailed the rose against her skin, she could feel the soft, gentle bite of something like frost nipping at her skin.

Pulling it away, she took in it's icy beauty once more.

Ever so faintly, a light blush spread across Elsa's cheeks. Who oh who could this be from? A giddy feeling of excitement bubbled up inside of her at the mystery before her. Despite herself, she could hardly suppress the grin that threatened to overwhelm her.

* * *

Weselton shook his head, straightening his posture as his hand reached for the golden knob of the door. He'd be lying to say he wasn't nervous. And who wouldn't be under the circumstances?

He was a traitor. A spy. An ally of the other side. If the Nighten Gale Coven ever discovered where his true lineage lied then he would be done for. Betrayal was not something they took lightly. Backstabbing them was seen as the equivalent to betraying the entire human race.

And in a way he was. For soon he hoped to no longer be apart of his original species but of something greater. He sought out to become a creature of the night; powerful, fast, strong and blessed with immortality. No one would be able to stop him. He would be invincible.

If he pulled this job of correctly then that dream would become reality... soon.

He opened the door.

The room was pitch black. The only penetration to the darkness was the soft moons rays bathing in from the double window. Weselton's eyes instantly fell upon the long shadow in front of him and followed it up to it's owner, sitting by the window, one leg brought up to his chest and the other draped over the edge of the window sill. The figure was silhouetted in darkness. The only feature beside the black mass of his body that Weselton could make out was the glowing blue rose that the person twirled idly in their hand.

"Is it done?" the figure asked, his voice as soft as twilight.

"The girl has been assigned to the mission, just as you ordered, Sir" Weselton announced, bowing respectfully with one hand across his heart.

The silhouetted shadow nodded his head, a tooth grin lighting up in the darkness to reveal two pointed teeth extending from the roof of his mouth.

"Perfect, Weselton. Be sure to leave her the old map that leads to the castle. I wouldn't want her having difficulties in finding it's location."

"I hardly think a bread crumb trail will be necessary, Sir. This is the famous hunter Elsa we're talking about it. If she's out to find someone the poor soul hasn't got a chance of escaping her" Weselton explained as he fixed his gloves. "She's one of the best hunters we have available. Which makes me curious. May I be so boldest to ask why you want her to come after-"

The shadowy figure held up his rose-less hand, bringing Weselton's words to a halt. "I have my reasons."

"And they are?" Weselton dared to ask.

Weselton quickly began to regret asking his question as a heavy silence descended upon the room. He felt his heart beat accelerate and prayed that the blood thirsty creature before him would not notice.

It was a prayer spoken in vain because the shadowy figure did hear. He always heard the sound of his prey as its heart rate sharply sped up as fear flooded through its veins.

The figure turned its attention which had been all but focused on the rose towards Weselton. He titled his head, watching him curiously. "I don't think that's any of your concern."

"I was just-"

Quicker than human senses could register, Weselton found himself slammed and pinned into the wall by a hand wrapped around his neck. He felt his legs leave the ground and began kicking out frantically.

"Never question my motives again" the figure snarled, leaning in close to Weselton's ear. "Do you understand?"

Weselton shut his eyes as he panicked and clawed at the hand around his jugular. He could hardly breathe and he could feel the world around him start to fade into blurs.

"I... under...stand!" Weselton gasped, trying with all his might to remove the hand.

"Good" The figure smiled, dropping the breathless man to the ground.

Weselton collapsed to his knees, his hands instantly massaging his neck. He sucked in as much air as he could.

"That will be all. You can leave now" the vampire said quietly, turning away from the human and heading towards the fallen rose by the window sill.

"Forgive me" Weselton coughed, raising to his feet. "I was out of line. I shall make sure the girl is sent on her mission at the first given chance. "

Before Weselton left, he addressed the creature once more. "I wish you all the best with dealing with her, Jack Frost. I fear though, that even _you_ may not be quite a match for her as you think you are."

And with that Weselton exited the room, leaving Jack in the company of the shadows.

"Oh I'll certainly be a match for her" Jack smiled, lifting the rose to his lips. "In far more ways than one."


	2. Captured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you to Clear Blue for betaing this for me! (Throws air hug!) xx

Check list:

Stakes- _Check_

Daggers- _Check_

Torch- _Check_

Sat nav that doesn't work- _Check_

Chocolate- _Check_

Elsa ticked off the necessities as she packed them away either onto her person or into her rucksack. Most of the equipment, along with several other essential things, were tucked away into her bag. The two daggers though were slipped into pockets on the inside of her jet black combat boots.

"You packed everything yet?" Anna asked.

Elsa's younger sister Anna, a fellow vampire huntress, was sitting with her legs crossed on her sisters bed, leisurely flipping through the paperwork for the Jack Frost case.

The experienced huntress knelt down on the ground and reaching under her bed pulled out a silver briefcase. She threw the case onto the bed, popping open the lid to reveal a gun with several glistening silver bullets tucked along beside it.

"Why are you taking that? You planning on encountering some werewolves tonight?" Anna inquired as she watched her sister place the gun inside her the ruck sack.

"It's a full moon tonight and tomorrow. I'm taking some silver bullets just in case. As dad says you can never be too careful," Elsa explained as she threw on her black leather jacket.

"Where is it we're going anyways? Do you have any leads to go on at all? I read over the documents on the case and most of the information is pretty... sketchy to say the least. Its more rumours than anything solid and reliable," Anna said with a tilt of her head.

Elsa registered the we but neglected to comment on it. There was no way Anna was going to accompany her on this mission. It was far too dangerous.

Elsa went over to her vanity table and picked up a small band. She slipped it on, feeling the cold of the metal as it ran down her wedding finger. The ring, which was called a masquerading ring, was made from a purely reflective surface. The reason for its name was it was used to see through a vampire masquerading as a human. Vampire hunters used the ring to inconspicuously check for people's reflections. The blood suckers being the soulless creatures of darkness that they were lacked one.

"Why do you wear that ring on your wedding finger?" Anna frowned.

"It stops guys from flirting with me," Elsa shrugged with a small smile. "Well for the most part anyways. And to answer your question I am going to the old tavern, 'Valley of the Living Rocks.' I'm hoping the owner Pabbie might have some more information that can give me some inkling of an idea of where to look for this 'Jack Frost.' "

Pabbie was an old friend of Elsa and Anna's parents. Whenever they were in doubt or needed advice they always turned to him for help. His knowledge and wisdom was unmatched. If anyone had any information on where to look for this elusive vampire, then surely it would be him.

"Well I better pack my things. Can you wait for me in the car?" Anna said as she hopped off the bed. "Oh, can we take the jeep?"

Elsa blinked, turning to her sister as she crossed her arms. "And where do you think you're going?"

"With you," Anna replied simply, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh no, you're not," Elsa snorted, turning around to face the mirror again as she tied her hair into a high ponytail.

"Yes I am," Anna retorted, placing her hands on her hips.

"It's a level B. You're only able to take on a level C assignments," Elsa muttered irritably.

How many times must she go over this with her sister? They couldn't always go on missions together. They held different ranks and because of this sometimes they had to roll solo.

Missions and assignments were categorised into different levels by letters; A being the highest ranking level and F being the lowest. Depending on the skills, years of experience and capability of a hunter, the elders of the hunters' coven would debate which levels of assignments a hunter would be given permission to work on.

Elsa had clearance to work any case up to a level B. Anna, being a relatively new huntress, was only able to work level C and down cases.

A level B mission such as this one required a hunter with at least five years of hunting under their belt. But then again, many hunters who did get the right level of experience could still be denied permission to take on the assignment if they weren't seen as capable enough to fulfill it.

When Elsa had gained enough experience and had gone to the coven elders to request permission to start accepting Level B missions, they had been hesitant on allowing her. Many elders, as well as active hunters, believed five years simply wasn't an adequate length of time to gain the proper depth in knowledge and experience in order to take on such a high level mission.

There has been murmurs and whispers that the elders wanted to increase the required years of experience up to ten years before allowing an individual to take on a level B mission.

In full honesty, Elsa partly agreed.

The morbid problem with doing that, however, was seldom did hunters actually live long enough to get that kind of experience. An average hunter was lucky to get seven years out of their career.

So raising the years of necessary experience would do no good and would mean that theirs would be a serious demand for more experienced hunters. With such a high proportion of hunters not making it to this level, it would put even more strain on the hunters who were lucky, or unlucky enough as some would argue, to reach the required level.

"You can't go on this mission alone! What happened to rule forty eight that mum always told us. Never-"

"Go on a mission without back up. Yes Anna, I am well aware of the guidelines that mother and father laid out for us," Elsa muttered, her eyes watching her sisters reflection in the mirror intently.

Back when her parents had still been alive, they had been two of the greatest hunters the world has ever seen. Fearsome, resourceful, respected, skillful, determined and smart. Vampires trembled at the mere mention of their name.

Vampire hunters from far and wide respected them. Not just for their work as hunters but also as it was thanks to both of them that the two major rival covens, The Nighten Gale and Alexis covens, had rekindled their long severed ties and came together as allies, not enemies.

With the unification of the two covens, the vampire problem had been pacified greatly. Instead of quarreling with rival coven hunters, hunters could concentrate and work together on missions, sharing both knowledge and resources.

Before they became allies, they hadn't always been enemies though.

A little over three hundred years ago, both covens had once been one unit. It was founded in the early nineteenth century by the legendary vampire hunter, Victor Van Helsing, who had build the coven in order to house and train up the next generation of hunters who would fight against the forces of darkness.

His descendants took over leadership after his unfortunate passing. Legends say that it was two generations after its creation that two siblings took over ownership. The two siblings held polar opinions on how to deal with the vampire plague upon humanity.

One took a right winged ideology, believing that all the vampires should be exterminated. They were demons. Monsters that had to be destroyed in order to protect the human race.

The other took a less drastic route, instead firmly believing that only vampires who committed atrocities against humans should be destroyed. They believed that vampires and humans could coexist together in relative harmony.

As a result of the contrasting views, the hunters within the coven found themselves slowly tearing at the seams. Some agreed with the first sibling, while others agreed with the second. Eventually those who believed that all vampire had to be destroyed packed up their belonging and left the Nighten Gale coven, and thus, the Alexis coven was born.

It was only when Elsa's mother, a member of the Nighten Gale coven, met and fell in love with Elsa's father, a member of the Alexis coven, did talks and negotiations begin and friendships, although perhaps till striven with tension, were formed.

"Look Anna, you're not coming. It's as simple as that," Elsa snapped, planting both hands firmly on the vanity table in front of her.

"Wanna bet?" Anna challenged, glaring at her sister through the mirror.

* * *

Elsa slammed shut the jeep door and headed for the tavern, a cheerful Anna in tow.

The Valley of the Living Rocks was an old, worn down villa made from ancient red sandstone. Creeping vines with blossoming orchids clung to the walls, hiding the intricate carvings on the stones. Outside the tavern was a small stony car park with about a dozen or so filled spaces to park and in the centre of the car park was a broken down fountain.

Despite its withered appearance, the old tavern was popular among the local hunters and was known as the hot spot for hunters of all varieties to interact and meet up. It was this very tavern that Elsa's parents had first officially met.

Surrounding three sides of the tavern was the intimidating forest that was known by locals as the Mors, which translated in Latin as Death.

The forest was privately owned land. The Nighten Gale Coven having bought it and forbidding the public from ever entering it, the cover story being it was a private deer hunting reservation.

The truth was that the most foulest creatures of nightmares lurked within its depths.

Many civilians who had wandered into it for recreational purposes often found themselves permanent features of the forest. Seldom were they ever heard from again.

Now the land was mainly used for training up new hunters and allowing them to get a first hand experience with the monsters that they were waging war against.

"Do you remember the secret door knock?" Anna asked as they approached the metal bolted door.

Elsa knocked the door once, twice, once, thrice, twice and once more. She gave Anna an unimpressed glance, a tad insulted that her sister would think she would forget it.

A small panel shifted open on the door revealing a pair of green eyes peering out. "Why, look who it is? Elsa! Anna! My goodness! Look how big you two cuties got! Come on in, girlies!"

The slot was slammed shut and the sound of rattling keys occurred before the door was swung open. Bulda appeared at the door, her arms outstretched in a welcoming gesture.

The little troll gestured for them to enter.

"Come on in, girls! Make yourselves at home."

Inside the tavern was a far cry from its outer appearance. Inside was a large open space with two levels, a warm gentle glow from the crystal chandelier dangling from the ceiling lighting the room.

The second floor was mainly a dining area, scattered with a dozen or so beautiful oak tables, draped with daringly red tablecloths, with small lavender scented candles perched atop each one.

The first floor only had a few tables, instead snooker tables and a dance floor taking up the majority of the space. Over at the other end of the floor was a stylish bar, hundreds of different types of bottled beverages shelved up on the wall behind it.

The tavern was bustling with life. Some of the more fetchingly dressed took to the dance floor, dancing to the music that the DJ over at the corner of the room was blaring through the stereos.

Others sat at tables, digging into hot meals served by the waiters. Most of the staff within the Valley of the Living Rocks were trolls, however, the trolls were more than happy to employ anyone who sought out employment from them.

"So what brings you two ladies here tonight?" Bulda grinned as she lead the girls deeper into the building. "You haven't dropped by in ages. We were starting to think you'd forgotten about us."

"Forgive us, Bulda," Elsa smiled fondly, kneeling down to Bulda's height. "We've been really busy."

"Yipe. Forces of darkness waits for no hunters," Anna chipped in.

Movement over by the window caught Anna's attention. One of the trolls raced over to it, peering out and noticing something that caused a huge grin to appear on his face.

Anna watched curiously as the troll scurried over to the door and unbolted it to allow someone in.

A tall stranger with fair blonde hair entered the building, giving a nod as thanks the troll before walking off and taking a seat at by one of the tables by the window.

_'Well that's weird,'_ Anna thought to herself. _'How come he didn't have to do the knock?'_

Curiosity peaked, Anna slipped away to investigate, leaving Elsa and Bulda obviously to her absence.

"Well that's fine. You're here now and that's all that matters. The others have been missing you two terribly!"

Elsa felt a twinge of guilt. "I'm afraid to say we're here on business tonight, not pleasantries."

Bulda's smile faltered, quickly replaced with a frown. She crossed her arms in a huff. "Oh? Is that so?"

Although Bulda put on the pretence of being upset, Elsa knew the elder troll understood.

"I promise we'll visit more often. Right now though it's vital that I see Pabbie. I'm hoping he might have some information on a case that I'm currently working on," Elsa told Bulda.

"Pabbie's not here," Bulda said, turning towards the nearby table as she began to clear it. Elsa followed her, waiting for her to continue. "He left early this morning to go take care of some business out of town. Wont be back for at least a week. Two max."

Elsa let out a groan, her head falling into her hand. This was the last thing she needed.

Pabbie was her only possible reliable means of finding 'Jack Frost' and finding him quickly. But if he wasn't here then it looked like she would just have to return to headquarters, gather every possible rumour she about him that she could and investigate each and every single one. It would be time-consuming and most leads, if one could call them that, would be dead end and prove to be nothing more than a ludicrous fabrication created in order to gain attention.

"Is there any other means to contact him?" Elsa asked.

Bulda shook her head, lifting up a silver tray she had filled with dirty cutlery and plates. "Afraid not, pumpkin! Feel free to ask around the tavern though. This place has a mysterious way of helping people out when they need it."

With that said, Bulda waddled off into the kitchen.

Elas let out another groan, rubbing her temples. Bulda was right though. Well she was here, she might as well ask around and see if anyone knew anything about the vampire. This place was a meeting ground for hunters for miles around, surely there was a chance that someone knew something?

With a deep breath, Elsa made her decision. She would start asking people on the dance floor then make her way around the dining tables, finishing off her investigation at the bar.

After about an hour of questioning the customers and guests of the tavern, Elsa had a full notepad filled with alleged sighting, stories, tales, rumours, encounters and gossip about her target.

Again, as ever it was the same stories repeated, the difference being the words and order in which they were put. All the customers who claimed to know who 'Jack Frost' was had said he was a high level vampire who was dangerous, allusive, cold, cruel and manipulative. Some stated they had saw him recently down in North London. Others said they were sure they had heard whispers that a vampire that some thought to be him up in Lankanshire.

After a while, Elsa gave up and retreated to sit at the bar with her notes. Her head rested tiredly in one hand as she tried to make heads or tales of what leads were reliable. After a while of looking over them, she began to notice two recurring factors among those who claimed to see him and had actually been able to give her a somewhat decent visible description.

They all said he wore a short brown cape with a hood. And besides that, there was another factor. No one could give her any details on his facial features as this vampire could only walk on the Earth at night, meaning they were forever shrouded and hidden in shadows. But the one thing they did mention over and over again was eyes that glistened through the darkness, sharp, cold, and blue as the mightiest of glaciers.

"Well at least I've got something to go on," Elsa muttered, not realizing she was speaking aloud.

Elsa frowned as she went over all her interactions with the hunters as they shared their tales. Now that she thought about it, she was sure someone else had given her a description on what the vampire may actually have looked like. Flipping through the pages, she found the comment from a rather well-known hunter from the Auryon clan.

"Devilishly handsome smile," Elsa quoted before snorting. Trust Charlotte La Bouff to find a blood sucker attractive.

"Why thank you," a soft, honeyed voice smiled. "I'd love to get the chance to see your smile sometime."

Elsa froze. Her eyes widening and refusing to leave her notepad. Inevitably though, her eyes slowly traveled from her work, up the black vest and white shirt of the speaker until she meet his eyes.

The bartender, a tall man with vibrant white, snowy hair and smirking blues looked at her with an air of amusement. He wore a white ruffled shirt with a smart fastened up black vest trimmed with silver. Some of his wintery bangs fell across his face, partly veiling his eyes.

Elsa gaped at him, a wave of heat staining her cheeks a flush red.

"I… I.." Elsa stuttered, suddenly unable to construct an intelligent sentence. "I wasn't talking to you!"

Elsa winced when she realised how bad that sounded. "I mean… Sorry but I was talking to myself."

The bartender smirked, nodding in acceptance. "May I offer you a drink?"

Elsa smiled, shaking her head. "No thanks. I'm on the clock."

"Oh come on," the bartender said, waving his hand dismissively. "One drink won't hurt. Here, try this."

The white-haired man grabbed a bottle from the shelf behind him, spinning it with a graceful flair in his hand before throwing it in the air, grabbing a spare glass from the counter with his other hand, then catching the bottle before it fell.

"Show off," Elsa rolled her eyes with a small laugh.

The corner of the bartenders lips curved into a charming smile. Carefully, he titled the glass, pouring in the blue liquid till the glass was half full. Placing the bottle down he picked up another smaller one, dropping in a small amount before shaking the glass in his hand to mix the contents. It turned the blue liquid into a murky green.

"Seeing as you're working I regret to say it's non alcoholic," he laughed, handing Elsa the drink. His fingers skimmed hers, their cold touch lingering a moment longer than necessary before moving away.

"And for such a lovely lady as yourself it's on the house," he added with a wink.

"Thank you," Elsa smiled, raising the glass to her rosy lips.

The young hunter failed to notice how the bartender's eyes glinted with success as she slowly took a sip of the beverage.

Elsa lowered the glass, placing it down upon the table. The drink had a queer, rosy taste to it that left her mouth with a tingly sensation. Not liking it, she pushed the drink away.

"Strange taste," Elsa muttered, licking her lips. "Anyways, thank you. I'm Elsa, by the way."

The bartender stuck out his hand, causing Elsa to frown in confusion. Unsure, Elsa raised her own hand which he took and gently brought up to his lips. He closed his eyes, placing a gentle kiss on the back of her hand, his thumb boldly caressing her fingers.

"Enchanted," he whispered, eyes meeting hers. "Mines Jackson."

Flustered, Elsa pulled her hand back and using the same hand pushed a stray, rebellious lock of hair behind her ear.

Jackson smiled at her reaction. He picked up a dirty tumbler and began cleaning it with a cloth, still remaining in front of her behind the counter.

"Judging from your attire, I'm going to go on a limb here and say… vampire huntress?" Jackson guessed, indicated with a nod of his head towards silver cross dangling from her neck.

"Great detective skills there, Sherlock," Elsa replied, her fingers instinctively reach for the cross to fidget with it. "Yes, I'm a vampire huntress."

"So what case are you working on?" Jackson inquired nonchalantly. "If you don't mind me asking that is."

Normally Elsa kept her cases _'hush hush'_ , only ever revealing information about it to other hunters within her coven. Seeing as this case had little to no solid leads to go on she made an exception, hoping that it would lead her to a worthwhile lead. Over his time as a bartender surely Jackson may have overheard something useful in regards to the vampire she was hunting.

"I'm looking for a vampire by the name of 'Jack Frost'. You wouldn't happen to have heard anything about him, would you?"

" 'Jack Frost' ?" Jackson repeated softly, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Elsa sighed, resting her chin against her hand, her elbow propped up onto the table. "I have to find him but I have next to nothing to go on. Only rumours and gossip. Some say they saw him one place whereas others say they saw him at the other side of the country. I don't have time to follow down all of these leads. As you can imagine, I'm getting a tad frustrated at the thought that I might actually have to."

Jackson offered her a pitying smile.

"Worse comes to worst, I suppose I'll just look for other vampires. He might know where he is," Elsa mumbled under her breath to herself.

"Other vampires?" Jackson asked, his smile wavering slightly.

Elsa nodded without looking up, busying herself with flipping through her notes. "Yeah. Apparently 'Jack Frost' is an enemy of the elder vampire, Pitch Black of the Tantibus coven. He's a pretty high up vampire from what I've heard but I, at least know that my coven elders know where _he_ is. I haven't found any information that hints to 'Jack Frost' being apart of a vampire coven. I'm assuming he's a rogue vampire which makes him all the more difficult to find."

Although all this information was usually classified for hunters only, Elsa felt perfectly safe revealing this to the bartender. Any employed into the service of Pabbie had to sign a contract of silence. All who worked here at the Valley of the Living Rocks were sworn to never reveal any information that they heard at the tavern. The tavern was a safe haven for hunters and Pabbie vowed to protect their privacy.

"You know Pitch Black?" Jackson frowned.

Elsa shook her head, still not really paying attention to Jackson. She was too busy trying to focus in on reading her notes but for some reason the words were starting to blur out a little and she had to strain her eyes to make out what was written.

_Strange._

"Not personally," Elsa said offhandedly. "He comes by my coven headquarters once a month with some of the other leading members of his coven, and a few other vampire leaders, to negotiate peace treaties."

Some vampires, though Elsa could never help but question their motives, wanted peace between humans and vampires. They believed that they could all live in harmony and thus the monthly treaty talks were held, usually in the Nighten Gale coven, very seldom, due to negative feelings, were they held in the Alexis coven.

The vampire, Pitch, a once infamous vampire who had once installed fear through hunter and vampire alike, had allegedly changed his ways and now was a firm believer in peace.

He seemed rather ambient on revealing the existence of vampires to the rest of the human race, believing that this was the first step to end the centuries old war that had raged between the two species.

Although a member of the Nighten Gale coven, Elsa couldn't help but think that such a thing was never possible and believed revealing the existence of vampires would have the exact opposite of the desired effect. Her mother had always been sure that vampires and humans could co-exist peacefully, but Elsa tended to lean more in agreement with her father who believed it impossible.

"I'm pretty sure my elders know where he is," Elsa muttered, pulling out her phone and dialling a number. "One way to find out."

"And you think Pitch will tell you where this vampire is? Mind you, you are working on the assumption that he knows 'Jack Frost's' location," Jackson said, his tone curiously edgy and a little urgent.

Elsa noted his tone and frowned, her eyes narrowing in uncertainty. "I may be working on an assumption but its the best thing I have to go on. If anyone knows surely such a powerful vampire, with heavens knows only how many connections, will at least have an inkling as to where Frost is. If I was Pitch, I'd want to keep a tab on my enemies to make sure I don't end up with a stake through my heart when I turn around the corner."

"You think he'll tell you where he is?" Jackson asked with a raised eyebrow, a scoff evident in his voice.

Elsa's scoffed in annoyance at the way the bartender was acting. He seemed almost alarmed that she was going to contact Pitch. Almost like he didn't want her to do it. Yes, Pitch was a dangerous foe but if he was serious about peace between humans then he wouldn't hurt her if she went to him for help. Especially not if he wanted to keep in the good graces of the Nighten Gale coven.

"I know he will tell me if he knows anything. Frost is his enemy. I'm pretty sure he'll have no objections to me slaying him," Elsa retorted crossly, flipping her phone shut when she received no answer. "I have nothing else to go on so unless you can provide me any information, then I'm leaving to find Pitch."

Jackson sighed, putting down the glass he had been cleaning and leaned forward with his arms crossed atop the table, staring down at the eloquently scribbled down writing on the papers. Idly he flipped through some, smirking as he read what other hunters had said.

"I suggest," he began slowly. "Going up to Loch Awe. I'm sure I heard a few hunters tell stories of encountering a vampire by that name. Not a lot but I have heard enough to suggest that he may be prowling around up that way."

"Loch Awe is huge! Have you heard anything else that may narrow down my search?" Elsa asked, grabbing a piece of paper to take notes.

"Check the old abandoned Kilchurn castle," Jackson suggested. "If I was a vampire, I'd be quite content to be there."

Elsa pondered on this for a moment before nodding in agreement. "Alright. As good a place as any to start, I suppose."

She gathered her notes, stuffing them into her bag. She put out her hand to shake Jackson's. He took it, smiling.

"Thanks for your help," Elsa said with a small smile.

"Anytime," Jackson winked, turning around to busy himself with another customer.

Elsa left the bar in search of her sister, finding her chatting to a young man by the window. He was tall fellow, with unruly blonde hair and a rugged, handsome look to him. He was dressed simply; a flannel grey shirt hidden behind a woolly brown jacket, on his bottom half he wore a pair of jeans.

"Elsa," Anna grinned, waving at Elsa as she approached the table.

The man sitting across from her sister nodded, "Hi,"

"Hello," Elsa smiled politely, before turning to her sister. "Right Anna, I managed to get us a lead. We're heading up to Loch Awe."

"Oh, so we're leaving now?" Anna asked, disappointed clear in her voice.

"Yes. I'm hoping if we leave now we can make it up there within the hour," Elsa answered, pulling out her sat nav from her bag as she tried to type in the destination. "Well, that's the plan if I can get this stupid thing working."

"Why do you even bring that when you know it doesn't work?" Anna sighed as she watched her sister beat the device off the table a few times.

"It's all we have," Elsa muttered.

The sat nav was provided by the coven and due to a lack of funding they couldn't afford to replace them with a more updated version.

Anna tucked one of her braids behind her hair as she glumly began getting up from her seat. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Kri-"

The younger sibling paused, her eyes narrowing and rosey lips curling into a sly smile. "You know what, Elsa? I have an idea."

Elsa paused in smashing the sat nav in frustration off the table, her head snapping up and eyes darting to meet her sisters. She hadn't like the tone her sister had used. It was the one that usually signalled trouble.

"Kristoff could come with us!" Anna clapped excitedly, racing round the table and pulling Kristoff up off his seat by his arm. "He can be our guide!"

Elsa's stare hardened. "No. It's too dangerous."

"Actually I don't mind," Kristoff interjected, sensing that the two siblings were on the verge of an argument. "I've worked with hunters before and I know the area that you're talking about. I use to hang around there a lot when I was a kid. I can get you there, no problem."

"See Elsa! He can take us there!"

Elsa eyed the man curiously, her eyes averting to her sisters pleading ones then back to his hazelnut orbs. The sigh that escaped her was submission enough to allow Anna to realize she had won.

"Fine, let's go then," Elsa exhaled.

Anna let out a gleeful cry and hugged her sister tightly. "Thanks Elsa!"

"I just need to let Bulda know. I'll be back in a second," Kristoff smiled, running off to find the elder troll.

Elsa nudged her sister on the arm,"You wait here for him and I'll go start up the car."

"Sure thing," Anna smiled.

Elsa left the old tavern, slowly making her way over to the jeep. She fumbled with the keys for a few moments, struggling to keep her eyes focused as it suddenly became difficult to see again. After missing a few times, she finally got the key in the lock and entered the car, sitting down at the drivers seat and turning the engine on.

Tentatively, Elsa placed her head on the steering wheel, her eyes shutting tightly as she tried to fight back the throbbing sensation that had started in her head. After a few seconds, it passed but she still didn't feel quite right.

Eventually Anna, accomplished by Kristoff, hopped into the car, Anna in the front passenger seat and Kristoff in the backseat.

"Let's get this show on the road," Anna beamed.

* * *

"Are you sure you're feeling alright, Elsa?"

"I'm perfectly fine," Elsa snapped, her eyes attempting to focus on her driving. The road was dark and a menacing, eerie fog has descended from the night skies, decreasing visibility drastically.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

Kristoff doubted it.

In all truth, Elsa wasn't feeling so great. Half way through the journey the huntress had started acting rather odd. Every so often her driving skills would take a sudden dip and she started swerving across the road a bit. It wasn't anything major but it was noticeable enough to cause alarm.

At random intermits for seemingly no reason at all, a silly spell seemed to fall over her. One minute everything was fine, then the next her vision blurred and she felt nauseous, a queer painful feeling churning in her stomach. Sweat trickled down from her forehead and her cheeks turned a dark scarlet.

Whenever she felt like she should pull over and take a break it vanished, so instead she decided to keep going, opting on driving a little slower than the speed limit suggested.

"So, are you a hunter?" Elsa asked, her voice a tad raspy.

"Sometimes," Kristoff shrugged. "I work full-time at the tavern for Pabbie but on occasions I've worked with hunters. I'm more of a jack of all trades. I help out when I'm needed. Anything to pay the bills."

"How much did Anna promise you exactly?" Elsa inquired, taking a turn when Kristoff told her to take a left.

"Thirty five per cent of the reward for completing the mission," Kristoff answered.

Elsa cast a sideways glare at her slumbering sister. _Thirty five per cent!_ For a _guide?_ She would have to be having words with her darling sister later on.

"Did Anna explain to you the mission?"

"Yeah, she explained everything to me when we we're heading to the car. We're staking some vampire called 'Jack Frost', wasn't it?"

"Yeah," Elsa answered, falling into silence as she took another turn as instructed.

"Here we are," Kristoff said, leaning over the two front seats to point to a large structure dead ahead in the surrounding mist.

With a nod, Elsa pulled the jeep over and left the vehicle, slamming the door shut loud enough to startle Anna from her nap. Anna floundered madly, bumping her head off the car roof in her disoriented state.

"Owe. No-no-no-no, more sleep. Need more sleep," Anna mumbled, curling back on the seat.

Kristoff made his way round to her door, opening it for her, "Hey feisty pants, time to wake- _oops!_ "

Kristoff winced as Anna, who had been leaning on the car door, came tumbling out the car at its sudden opening. Anna crashed to the ground in a tangle of limbs, a low moan emitting from her.

"Sorry," Kristoff cringed, lifting the girl up to her feet.

"It's okay," Anna replied dizzily. "I take it we're here then?"

"Nearly," Elsa, who was feeling a bit better thanks to the fresh air, called over to her sister.

Elsa looked straight ahead towards the structure cutting them off from carrying on any further by vehicle. It was a large, rusted iron gate that towered high above her. Withering vines and overgrown dark roots clung to it, snaking their way around the bars and over the fence. Barely legible through grime and dirt, Elsa managed to make out the sign nailed to it; _"Kilchurn Cemetery"._

"Is the castle through there?" Anna asked as she retrieved her backpack from the boot of the car and slide it over her shoulders.

"It's a little bit further on, but cutting through here is the fastest way to get there," Kristoff explained as he threw his own rucksack over his shoulders.

_'And also the most dangerous,'_ Elsa mused with a quirked eyebrow. How many creatures of the night were wondering around in there looking for a midnight snack she wondered?

Anna moved over to stand by Elsa as they both watched Kristoff begin to scale the gate, using the vines and roots as grips to pull himself up. "You ladies coming?"

Both sisters looked at each other, smiled, then bolted towards the fence. Kristoff blinked as the sisters took a leap at the fence, landing at either side of him then rapidly began climbing up before tossing themselves over the fence. Elsa reached the other side first, spinning in the air and landing with a feline grace on her feet, followed swiftly by her sister and a short time later Kristoff.

A wave of dizziness clouded over Elsa, causing her knees to buckle. Quickly, she began to regret trying to show off. The headache from early was now returning with a vengeance.

_'Its probably just a cold,'_ Elsa reasoned, shrugging it off as nothing to worry about. A little more time in the fresh air and she'd be as fresh as a daisy.

Normally the millisecond, Elsa didn't feel she was one hundred percent she would immediately abort the mission until such time as she was feeling more up to the challenge. Her health always taking top priority.

More importantly, it was one of her parents rules. _Never_ go on a mission if you even had a flicker of a doubt that you were in not in top shape. If you went into battle weak, your enemies would use that against you.

Unfortunately, Elsa wasn't thinking straight. Whatever was causing her headaches had veiled her better judgement.

"Lead the way, Kristoff," Anna grinned, gesturing to the cemetery.

The cemetery was a large field that stretched on seemingly for miles. None of the ground was even and it was made up of several large hills. Through the thickening mist, Elsa could make out the hundreds of crumbling old gravestones cluttered across the land; some were of simple design whereas others were more grand and magnificent, reaching up high and casting a grim shadow on its neighbouring mausoleums and tombstones.

For the best part of an hour, they treaded through the dark cemetery, their only source of light from their torches and the occasional moonlight breaking through the fog.

"So Kristoff, how long have you worked for Pabbie?" Anna asked, skipping ahead to walk beside him, leaving Elsa, who was walking at a slower pace, at the back of the group.

"I only started working for him recently. My adoptive parents thought it would be a good idea to get me into the family business, just to help me earn money for when I leave the nest. I live with Pabbie's daughter, Bulda and her husband, Clint, they took me in as a kid," Kristoff explained, his attention focusing on the ground as he watched his step on the now pebbly terrain, unlike Anna, who paid no heed to her footing at all.

"Oh," Anna softly replied. Cautiously she asked, "Are your birth parent's still- **Wahh!** "

Anna let out a gasp as her foot got caught between two rocks. She flailed her arms wildly in the air, letting out a cry as she felt herself fall backwards. Kristoff spun around, reaching out for her.

Panickedly, Anna reached out for the first thing she could get her hands on to stable herself. She had hoped to grab onto Kristoff hand but instead her fingers missed, instead catching and wrapping around the long silver medallion hanging around his neck.

_Snap!_

Anna blinked, watching as the beads that made up his chain scattered through the air, the medallion still clutched in her hand. As she fell, her eyes meet his and for a horrible moment she saw fear flicker through those brown orbs.

But… why was he scared?

With a crash Anna fell to the ground onto her back. Wincing, she pushed herself up so she was sitting on her behind.

Elsa was immediately by her side, making sure she was alright. "Anna, you have to watch where you're going!"

"Owe. Lesson learnt," she moaned in self-pity. "Sorry for breaking your necklace, Kristoff."

Anna raised the medallion to eye level to get a better look at it. It was a circular disk with a full moon beautifully hand painted on to it. All around the edges where strange golden symbols that she couldn't understand.

Her eyes widened. She had seen something like this before, but where? It suddenly hit her like a bucket of cold water.

"This… this is a lycanthrope charm, but… why are you wearing-" Anna's words were cut of with a loud, snarling growl erupted from directly in front of her.

Anna looked up to see that the fog had lifted just enough so that the Moon's rays could finally penetrate through and bath down upon the trio. The moment it had Kristoff had hunched over, growling in pain.

Anna and Elsa watched in wide eyed fear as fur began to grow on all the visible parts of Kristoff's skin. He let out an unhuman like roar, grabbing his head with both hands and falling to his knees, his face hidden from view.

Slowly, his body grew in size, his clothes ripping and tearing at the seems, revealing his flesh to have been covered with light brown fur.

Another snarl escaped him and he wobbly rose to his feet which had transformed into the hind legs like that of a wolf. Slowly, he turned to face the girls. Gone was the handsome young man. His face was now that of a wolf with a long snout with a wet black nose and crimson red eyes. Atop his head were two furry ears, bent back as he growled at the two huntresses, his fur bristling.

"Uh… oh," Anna whispered. "He's a… He's a-"

"Werewolf!" Elsa gritted out, adrenaline surging through her.

Flinging off her backpack, Elsa retrieve her gun, fumbling around as quickly as she could to load it with silver bullets.

The silver bullets in Elsa's hand glistened in the moonlight and reflected back towards the wolf, drawing its attention to the elder huntress. It snarled through its teeth, saliva dripping to the ground, when it caught on to what she was doing.

"Elsa, he's coming!" Anna cried, pulling Elsa to her feet.

"Anna! Get behind me!"

The werewolf took a step forward, its clawed feet digging into the ground as it watched the hunters hungirly. It tossed it's head back, letting out a resounding howl that echoed loudly throughout the graveyard.

Elsa went to pull the trigger but immediately the werewolf heard the trigger click and charged at her. Anna let out a scream as Elsa pushed her out the way and fired the gun.

The beast leapt into the air, dodging the bullet.

"Anna! Get out of here, now!" Elsa shouted, taking aim again.

It was too late.

The werewolf rammed into Elsa, knocking the air out of her and sending her flying down the hill behind her. The gun with the silver bullets fell free from her hand and fell to the ground.

Elsa let out a cry as she tumbled uncontrollably down towards the bottom of the hill at a dizzying speed. Rocks, twigs and branches dug into her, scratching at her skin and tearing at her clothes as she fell.

Eventually she reached the bottom and with a groan of pain she pushed herself up. She took in her surroundings, but all the dark colours of the cemetery murked together in swirling disarray as her vision fogged over worse than before.

Groggily, she rose to her feet, staggering as she began to walk forward. Her head and body screamed in tormented agony at her, imploring her to stop and lie down.

Elsa refused to.

She had to get to Anna before the werewolf did.

She was so disoriented from whatever ill had overtaken her and her recent fall, however, that she couldn't make heads or tails of what way she was going and started heading off in the wrong direction.

As she stumbling her way forward, she grabbed onto any tombstone she passed by in order to retain her wavering balance. Pushing aside the drowsiness and pain that she was in, Elsa continued on, shouting out for her sister to answer her.

"Anna!" Elsa cried out. "Anna, please! Answer me!"

A harsh sob escaped her as an throbbing pain surged through her head. Tears rolling down her cheeks. She stopped for a moments rest, leaning back against a tombstone.

Taking in a deep breath, she tried to calm herself. With every moment she could feel her heart beat slow down and ever so slowly her vision improved, slightly. She closed her eyes, giving them a brief escape from the blurred lines whirling around her.

_Crunch…crunch...crunch._

The sound of approaching footsteps caused Elsa's eyes to snap open. Acting on instinct, Elsa reached for one of the daggers in her boot, grasping onto it as her eyes tried to scan the surrounding light veil of mist.

Up ahead she could just make out a silhouetted figure, lounging against the side of a towering pillar. One of the person's arms was tucked into their trouser pocket while the other coyly twirled some type of flower between their fingers, having the flower hover just under their nose as they inhaled the sweet fragrance.

"Who are you?" Elsa demanded, shouting out to the figure.

"Forgetten me already? Why, you wound me fair maiden," the figure's smooth, honeyed voice cooed.

Elsa frowned, her dagger lowering. She knew that voice.

"J-Jackson?" Elsa stuttered, utterly stunned. "What… what are you doing here?"

"Just out for an evening stroll in my cemetery when I just so happened to come across your lovely self," he replied easily, a smirk evident in his voice.

" _Your_ cemetery?" Elsa blinked. She shook her head, completely confused as to what was going on.

Jackson pushed himself off the tower and made his way out of the shadows and into the moonlight that washed over Elsa and the ground surrounding her. She could make him out far more clearly now.

He was dressed plain brown trousers, a white, ruffled shirt and a short brown cape tied at his neck draped over his shoulders. In his hand, he twirled a glowing blue rose.

_'Brown cape and a long curving staff?'_ Elsa mumbled inwardly. Why was that striking a chord with her? Elsa cursed herself. _If only she could think straight!_

"The rose," Elsa said carefully, trying to fight through the splitting headache and fog clouding her mind. "The rose I received…it…it was from you, wasn't it?"

Jackson smirked, continuing to move forward.

"Stay back!" Elsa hissed, raising the dagger.

"There's nothing to be afraid of," Jackson replied smoothly, taking another cautious step towards her, hands held up. "You should know that I'd never hurt you."

Elsa frowned, confused by his words.

Another wave of dizziness attacked her, and this time Elsa's legs gave way and she collapsed to the ground onto her knees.

"Seems like the potion's finally taking its full effect," Jackson mused, walking over to kneel beside her.

Elsa was too weak to threaten him with her weapon, barely managing to push herself away so she was leaning into the tombstone in a vain attempt to get as far away from the man as possible.

There was a dangerously dark aura around this man, one that screamed to her senses to run.

_If only she could._

It was then something caught her attention, something so horrifying that it shook her entire being to the core. He was smiling at her, a wide toothy grin. But that frightfully charming smile wasn't what scared her.

It had only occurred for a second, but it had just been long enough for Elsa to see it.

The moonlight had revealed him for what he was, for captured within the Moon's rays for just a tiny flicker of a second, Elsa was able to catch a glimpse of two, sharp, pointed teeth extended from the roof of Jackson's mouth.

"You're a vampire," Elsa spat venomously with what little strength she could.

Jackson smiled, tilting his head as he caught Elsa by the chin, pulling her face close to his.

"Just a vampire?" he breathed softly.

It was like the dawn of a ghastly nightmare. Instantly everything clicked into place. Elsa strained to keep her eyes open, fighting back against the darkness that threatened to overtake her at any second.

Her eyes meet with his icy blue eyes…one could almost say there were as cold and forlorning as a glacier.

"You're him, aren't you?" Elsa whispered with a heavy breath. " _You're_ **'Jack Frost'!** "

"Bingo," Jack grinned, tapping her nose playfully with his free hand.

"No… you… you tricked-" Elsa mumbled as darkness finally overwhelmed her and she fell into a dark, restless slumber.

Jack smirked, letting go of her chin and gently caressing her face with the rose. Dropping the flower to the ground, he used his free hand to tuck a stray lock of hair that had fallen loose from her ponytail behind her ear.

Gently, he took her arm, throwing it over his shoulder before picking her up in his arms bridal style. He looked down at her with a tender gaze.

"Now let the games commence, my love."


	3. Enemy of my Enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big shout out to blaugranaheart for proof reading this chapter for me (cuddles) xx

"Elsa!" Anna screamed, watching as her sister went crashing over the edge of the hill.

Anna scrambled to her feet, her eyes watching the werewolf as it rose on its hind legs, letting out an ungodly howl towards the glowing beacon in the night sky.

Cautiously, so as not to draw attention to herself, she edged her way over to the loaded gun a few feet away from the creature. If she could just reach the gun then-

_Snap!_

A twig broke under her boot, causing Anna to wince. The werewolf's ears perked up, its fur bristling as it let out a vicious snarl and slowly turned its head to look at the wide-eyed huntress.

"Oh… great," Anna muttered, eyes darting down to steal a quick glance at the gun.

It was half way between them. If she made a move then the beast would go for her instantly. She had to try though or it would attack her anyway! But could she reach it in time and pull the trigger before it sunk its teeth into her?

One way to find out.

Anna gritted her teeth together then dove forward for the gun. The werewolf howled again, leaping forward onto all fours and raced towards her.

She had to reach the gun! But the closer she got to it the closer it brought her to the oncoming werewolf!

The sight of the creature, fangs bared, saliva spewing from its mouth, ears bent back and giant claws sinking into the ground then tearing it up as it lifted its paws, sent a shock of panic through Anna.

Now she couldn't hear anything over the sound of her heart thudding madly against her chest.

She wasn't going to make it!

The wolf took one more leap, jumping up high into the air, claws extended, ready to rip into her flesh!

Fear flashed through Anna's eyes and on pure instinct she threw herself towards the ground, sliding right under the monster as it flew over her. Anna heard it land, but didn't dare look back. Her focus remained on getting to the weapon.

Finally she reached it! Flustered from the sound of the werewolf snarling behind her, Anna fumbled with the gun, twisting around on the ground and readying to take aim.

Her heart stuck in her throat, a horrified gasp escaping her when she found the werewolf towering over her, standing on its hind legs, looking down at her through menacing red eyes.

It howled again, the sound making Anna flinch from the loudness.

"I'm sorry, Kristoff," Anna whispered, aiming the gun at his chest.

One silver bullet and the werewolf would be dead.

"I am so sorry," she repeated quietly, not noticing how the werewolf's ears twitched downwards upon hearing the words.

Although she had hardly knew Kristoff, she didn't want to kill him.

She had laughed and joked with him in the tavern. Something between them clicking. She had known instantly upon talking with him that him and her could have grown to become close friends.

What hurt her most though was knowing of his connection with Bulda and Clint.

Both trolls were like family to her. She didn't want to bring them pain knowing she had killed their adoptive son.

She wondered why it was they never told her about having Kristoff as a son. She had wanted to ask Kristoff about it, but had never gotten the chance. Perhaps now she knew. His being a werewolf probably had something to do with it.

Anna's family mainly were hunters after all.

Although her coven specialized in vampires, they were trained and equipped to handle other cases that dealt with supernatural entities or beings who posed a threat to mankind.

Werewolves were one of them.

They were just as unpredictable and dangerous as the vampires.

Unlike when dealing with vampires were a hunter had to have permission to kill, or a valid reason such as being attacked, werewolves were to be killed on sight. This was because whenever they turned they lost their humanity, and would attack anything they saw on sight.

They were just far too dangerous.

Capturing them until the full moons cycle ended was also out of the question. For the most part, it was too hazardous and difficult a feat to accomplish.

Any werewolf who valued their own life as well as those around them, kept themselves in isolation and imprisoned before they turned, only releasing themselves when the full moon had vanished.

Why Kristoff felt brave and bold enough not to do this was beyond Anna. Though she suspected it had something to do with the lycanthrope charm he had been wearing.

Anna remembered a drawing of a similar looking lycanthrope charm that Pabbie had once shown her when he had came over to have lunch with her parents several years ago. Pabbie had claimed that it was his latest project, a charm that could negate the effects of the full moon on a werewolf.

Nothing like that had ever existed. But if it were to be made a reality then it would be revolutionary for the werewolf community, who would no longer have to hide in fear when the full moon took over the night skies.

But all that didn't matter now… seeing as she was about to kill him.

Anna closed her eyes.

She would have pulled the trigger, but then she felt something gently nudge her leg.

Confused, she pried open one eye, nervously looking to see what it was. The werewolf wasn't attacking! Instead it was crouched down low to the ground, gently nudging her with its snout.

"What?" Anna whispered. "Why aren't you trying to defend yourself?"

The werewolf tilted its head, letting out a soft groan that sounded more like a sigh. Anna looked into its eyes, noticing how the redness had melted away to reveal a pair of chocolatey brown orbs.

"Kristoff?" Anna asked hesitantly.

The werewolf's ears perked up, somewhat like an excited puppies would. It nudged her again, nodding its head.

"You… you have your humanity back? But how is that possible? Werewolves can't control themselves when they turn," Anna said, astounded.

Tentatively, she put her hand out. Kristoff nuzzled his wet snout into it, earning a giggle from Anna.

"Your timing couldn't have been any better," Anna whispered, her voice breaking slightly as she took Kristoff's face into her hands. "I thought I was really going to have to-"

Kristoff's ears flopped upwards, his fur ruffling as he let out a low growl.

"Kristoff, what is it? What's wrong?"

Anna rose to her feet, her hand reaching down into her boot to retrieve her dagger. "Is it a vampire?"

Kristoff shook his head, digging his claws into the ground.

Anna readied herself for whatever may be coming. If it was enough to put a werewolf on edge then it could be nothing good.

Suddenly, dozens upon dozens of grimy, rotten, bony hands, shot out from the ground, all around them. Anna let out a scream as more decaying hands sprung from the ground, pulling up their bodies that had lay buried beneath the soil for centuries.

"Z-Zombies?" Anna squeaked.

Throw an army of vampires her way. Unleash a dragon. Lock her in a house with ghosts, phantoms, poltergeist or ghouls. Toss her in a siren, kelpie, sea monster infested waters.

But for the love of the stars above… not a graveyard with zombies.

Anna shrieked when a hand clenched around her ankle and began pulling her down towards the ground. Ruthlessly, she kicked at it with her free foot, shouting and cursing at her with every obscenity that she knew.

"Ewww no! Get it off of me!" Anna cried, letting out a victorious yell as the corpse hand released her.

Another one quickly tore through the Earth behind her, snaking itself around her ankle and yanking her backwards, causing her to stumble over.

Kristoff dove forward, positioning himself so she landed against him. With a yank of his teeth on her jacket, he managed to awkwardly fling her onto his back.

Once safely on Kristoff's back, Anna managed to safely glance at the incoming swarm of zombies. She gasped.

Most of them had now climbed half way out of their graves. Some were already fully out of their graves and on their feet, swaying from side to side, arms outstretched as they approached the pair. The ones who hadn't decayed away into nothing but bones, still wore the garments that had been buried in; old-fashioned suits and dresses that were weathered, torn, ripped and stained with dirt and soil.

"Elsa!" Anna breathed as her thoughts wondered to her elder sister. Anna's eyes fell upon one particular headless zombie as it walked repeatedly into a tombstone. "Kristoff, we need to get Elsa! She's down the hill! Please! She could be hurt!"

Kristoff nodded then bolted down the hill, dodging past the army of zombies as they flung themselves towards him. As they raced down the hill, Anna saw more and more of the ghoulish hands reaching out from the ground, tugging at anything to aid them in crawling out of their resting places.

Once they were at the bottom of the hill, Anna began calling for Elsa, but to no reply.

"Elsa! Answer me, please!"

The zombies were steadily making their way down the hill towards them now, while new ones were breaking their way to the surface.

Anna felt her heart rate accelerate. Where was Elsa?

Abruptly, Kristoff bolted forward, sniffing the ground and heading for a nearby tombstone. He growled at the grave marker, put his head down then nudged something with his snout.

Anna leaned forward over his head to get a better look.

Lying on the ground was Elsa's dagger. Most eye catching though, was the single blue rose beside it.

"That's… that's a blue rose," Anna pointed out, to which Kristoff rolled his eyes and grunted in obvious agreement.

Anna picked up on the somewhat sarcastic grunt and in annoyance slapped Kristoff's ear.

"What I'm trying to say is Elsa was given a blue rose. Quite the coincidence that there just happened to be one lying right next to her dagger, don't you think?"

Without getting off of Kristoff, Anna picked up both the dagger and the rose.

"Somethings must have happened to Elsa here," Anna said, eyes searching for any other possible clues.

"Can you pick up on her scent at all?"

Werewolves had a marvelous sense of smell. It was one the factors that made hunting them so dangerous. If the wind blew in the right direction they could sniff a hunter out within minutes.

Kristoff sniffed the ground and let out a growl, shaking his head.

"How could her scent have just disappeared?"

Anna glanced over her shoulder, checking the distance between them and the zombies. The gap was closing fast! Even worse was there was now at least fifty more having joined the first lot. And they were all getting closer and closer!

Kristoff let out a snarl at the sight.

Anna knew what he was trying to say. Or at least, she thought she did.

"I know we can't stay here, but I can't leave my sister!" Anna hissed in frustration.

No matter how scared she was of the undead corpses staggering towards her, she would gladly face a thousand of them if it meant saving Elsa. For all she knew Elsa could be seriously hurt, lying helpless and vulnerable somewhere in the cemetery.

She had to find her!

"You can leave, Kristoff," Anna said as she began to dismount Kristoff. "I have to find my sister, even if it means-hey! Put me down!"

Kristoff had grabbed her sleeve with his teeth and yanked her back onto his back. Before Anna could protest, Kristoff was sprinting on all fours into the near by forest, narrowly avoiding a trio of zombies by leaping over them.

"Kristoff! Take me back! I need to find Elsa!" Anna shouted frantically.

She grabbed onto his mane of fur to prevent herself from falling off while her other hand, squeezed into a fist, beat into him.

"This is serious! She could be hurt or worse! She needs me!"

Up ahead she saw they were rapidly approaching the cemetery wall. It looked like Kristoff was about to crash into it! With a cry she ducked her head into Kristoff's fur, shutting her eyes as she braced for impact.

Instead Kristoff leapt up onto a nearby monument, kicking himself off it and propelling himself over the wall and landing with a grinding halt.

Anna threw herself off Kristoff and immediately attempted to climb back over the wall. Kristoff was having none of it. The werewolf blocked her path, baring his teeth at her.

"I have to save her!"

Everytime Anna tried to get pass, Kristoff blocked her way, gashing at her and snarling. Anna let out an irritated growl of her own, reaching for the gun in her holster and taking aim.

Kristoff ceased his growling and looked at the huntress rather startled.

"I'm sorry Kristoff, but my sister is in danger and you are getting in my way. Now _move_!" Anna said lowly, a sharp, unwavering edge to her voice.

If he wouldn't get out of her way then she would go right through him if she had to. No one was going to get in the way of her saving her sister! Elsa was all she had left in the world and she would not lose her!

Kristoff rose up onto his hind legs, taking a step towards her. Anna didn't flinch, instead aiming for his heart.

"I have one silver bullet left in this thing," Anna threatened. "Don't make me use it!"

As though a wave of pain had suddenly hit him, Kristoff began clutching at his head, letting out a resounding howl. He bent over in pain, growling and snarling.

Anna narrowed her eyes, lowering the gun.

"Kristoff?"

She watched as he began to shrink, the fur on his body falling free from his skin, the wind carrying it away with its passing breeze.

He was reverting back.

Anna looked up, seeing the mist had thicken and was now blocking out the moonlight from washing over the cemetery, blanketing it in darkness. When her eyes returned to Kristoff, he had changed back into his human form and lay panting on the ground, exhausted from the transformation.

"You know, no matter how many times you change you never quite get use to the pain of it," Kristoff gritted out, pushing himself off the ground and onto his feet.

Anna dropped the gun, a bright red blush staining her cheeks. Her hand flew up to cover her eyes as she spun around, facing the away from the man.

Kristoff saw how the girl had gotten all flustered and frowned. "What's wrong with you?"

"You're… uh… how do I put this?" Anna laughed nervously. Oh well, no point in beating around the bush now was there? "You're naked!"

Kristoff's eyes traveled downwards. "Oh."

Anna took off her jacket, holding it out behind her. Kristoff gratefully took it, giving her a quick thank you as he used the jacket to give him some modesty.

"So care to explain why you insist on getting in my way when I'm trying to save my sister?" Anna asked tensely, still not facing him.

"I don't think your sister is in the cemetery anymore."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because I couldn't pick up on her scent. The zombies were overpowering it for one, but your sister's scent was accomplished by someone else's. A vampire's I think," Kristoff explained.

"A vampire? You think a vampire got to her?" Anna asked in alarm.

"I think a vampire _may_ _have_ your sister," Kristoff corrected.

"Well we have to get her back!" Anna shouted, spinning around and heading towards the cemetery.

With one hand Kristoff grabbed a hold of Anna's upper left arm. "What good will charging in there do? That place is jam-packed with the undead. One bite and your as go dead and will be nothing more than an animated corpse. What good will you be it your sister then, huh?"

"I have to try," Anna mumbled quietly.

"We'll go back to the car. Get the equipment we need to deal with zombies and when we come back most of them should have returned to their graves. If not at least we'll be more prepared," Kristoff said, pulling Anna off into the direction where the car was.

"But what if the vampire kills her before then!" Anna hissed.

"He won't."

"How do you know?"

Kristoff abruptly stopped and turned sharply to look Anna dead in the eye. "Because we would have found her lying there dead if that was the case."

Anna gulped, a soft veil of tears lining her eyes.

Kristoff took her hand, squeezing it reassuringly. "I promise we'll get her back, alright?"

Anna frowned, her eyes casting off to the side.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Kristoff."

* * *

_"Mama, do you have to go?" little Anna sighed, pouting her lips._

_Idun smiled apologetically into the mirror as she fastened her utility belt around her waist. "I'm afraid we must, dear. Your father and I will be back shortly though. The mission should only take a couple of hours if this lead is right."_

_"But why do you have to go? Can't it wait?" Eight year old Elsa muttered, flopping down on the bed beside her sister. "Tonight's supposed to be family night! We're supposed to watch a movie together. You promised!"_

_Idun sighed, turning to face her daughters. "I'm sorry dears, but it'll have to wait for another night. I promise we'll spend some more time together later. "_

_"But-" Elsa jumped up to protest._

_"No buts, Elsa!" Adgar frowned as he entered the room. He made his way over to the closet, pulling out a jacket and rucksack. "We finally have a solid lead on this target. The Alexis coven has been after this one for years!"_

_Idun made her way over to Anna, picking her up in her arms and embracing her in a tight hug. Anna threw her arms over her mothers shoulders, savouring the cuddle._

_"You'll be back soon, right?" Anna asked, playfully pulling on a stray strand of her mother's hair that had fallen loose from her bun._

_"I promise we will," Idun smiled._

_"I thought you didn't like helping papa with Alexis missions?" Elsa murmured._

_It was no secret that Idun strongly disagreed with her husband's coven beliefs. Unlike Adgar, Idun held no hatred for the vampires._

_She believed firmly that they were not all evil, and that because of this not all of them deserved to be slayed. If both species tried, then it could be possible for alliances to be made and the two kinds could co-exist peacefully._

_This was something she tried with all her heart to convey to her daughters._

_"I don't normally, but this mission is a collaborate mission. Both the Alexis coven and Nighten Gale coven are working together on this one."_

_"Why is that, mama?" Anna asked with a yawn._

_"The target in question broke The Otium Treaty, therefore he falls into your mother covens jurisdiction," Adgar explained as he finished packing away his equipment._

_When the Nighten Gale coven split from her sister coven, a set of rules were laid out and an agreement was made with the vampires. The agreement was that the Nighten Gale hunters would not go after a vampire so long as they obeyed the laws set out. The three main rules were:_

_Never kill a human._

_Never drink blood from a human who has not given their permission._

_Never turn a human against their will._

_If one of those rules were broken then the government, or private clients, could hire The Nighten Gale covens services, and the vampire in question would be dealt with accordingly._

_"It's also a level B mission," Adgar continued, throwing his ruck sack over his shoulders. "And do you remember what rule forty eight says?"_

_"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Anna exclaimed, waving her hand in the air. "Always have backup!"_

_Adgar approached his youngest daughter, ruffling her strawberry hair. "Good girl."_

_"Hey mama," Elsa said excitedly, jumping on the bed. "Can I come? I can help you and papa!"_

_Idun frowned, letting out a sigh. "We've discussed this Elsa. You're far too young. Now I want you behave and watch over your sister. Bulda and Clint will be here soon and they'll take care of you until we get back. Alright?"_

_Elsa let out a sigh, falling onto her knees on the bed._

_"Fine," Elsa murmured, crossing her arms and pouting. "Who is it your going after anyways?_

_"His name is J-"_

_The doorbell rang, interrupting Idun._

_"Oh, that must be Bulda and Clint," Idun said, putting Anna down onto the bed and quickly giving Elsa a warm embrace. "Remember, best behaviour and if you're good we'll bring you home some chocolate."_

_Elsa and Anna's eyes lit up._

_"Chocolate?" they said in union, licking their lips in anticipation._

_"Yes chocolate," Idun grinned._

_"Take care now, girls," Adgar whispered as he hugged each of his daughter's, planting a kiss atop each their heads. "We'll be back soon, promise."_

_Ready and armed, Adgar and Idun left the room._

_That would be the last time Anna would ever see her parents alive._

* * *

With a heartthrob Elsa awoke from her slumber.

Her hand flew up to clutch at her erratically beating heart as the dream vanished from her memory once more. A cold sweat dripped down from her brow and with her other hand she wiped it away, gasping she tried to regain her breath.

The moment her hand touched her head though, she flinched. On the left side a delicate bruise had formed.

'Where did that come from?' Elsa winced inwardly, biting her lip.

 _'Oh... that's right'_ Elsa sighed, letting out a groan as she touched a delicate bruise forming on her upper left arm. _'Kristoff wolfed out on us. Us?... Anna!"_

A surge of fear gripped onto her as she remembered Anna.

Elsa bolted upwards, a few seconds of dizziness spinning overcoming her. Once the dizziness faded she tried to take in her surroundings, but was greeted with utter darkness.

Where was she?

She certainly wasn't outside anymore. It was far too warm, nor was there any noise from the howling winds or rusting of trees as she should have heard from being in the cemetery.

Her hands moved to feel what was beneath her. It felt like blankets. Was she on a bed? To confirm it she reached behind her to feel for pillows, which she found.

 _'Alright… so I'm in someone's house,'_ Elsa reasoned.

A light, cold breeze suddenly swept through room. As it passed dozens of candles scattered throughout the room lit up in billant flares of blue, casting an unearthly blue glow.

Elsa blinked, startled by what had just happened.

_'At least I can see now.'_

One look around though knocked away the theory that she was in a house. The room she was in was far too magnificent for that, it seemed more like a room suited for a castle. The brick walls of the room soared up high, beautiful paintings and portraits adoring them alongside wonderfully, intricate. detailed, patterns scribed upon the stones. The furniture was of expensive taste, all perfectly preserved antiques. On one side of the room was a fire-place, the fire coming alive and lightning the room more brightly. In front of it was an old bear skin rug, two chairs positioned on either side of it.

 _'How did I end up here?'_ Elsa thought, attempting to swing her legs off the four-poster, canopy bed.

When she had a little difficulty moving her legs she looked down and let out a startled gasp.

Gone was her hunting clothes, replaced with a dazzling blue dress that clung to her figure and cut off at her shoulders. The sleeves of the dress were transparent. At the back of the dress there seemed to be a transparent, glimmering cape attached that trailed a fair length behind her.

Elsa moved off the bed and approached the near by mirror to get a better look.

She looked more like a Queen of the winter than a huntresses of the night.

The dress glittered and gleamed in the candlelight, along with the small snowflake clips that adorned parts of her hair, her hair having been freed from its previous pony tail and falling in a cascade of waves and locks, reaching just above her waist.

Elsa had to admit, she felt rather empowered in the dress, confident even. But the fact that the dress had been put on her without her knowledge caused an indignant rage to fill her.

 _'Elsa,'_ a soft, disembodied voice whispered.

Elsa's eyes widened and she spun round, looking for the source of the familiar voice. She found no one in the room but herself. What she did notice though, was a trail of blue rose petals, starting from the bed and leading off out of the grand double doors at the other end of the room.

Curiously, Elsa followed them out of the room.

With every step she took, everything became clearer. She knew who had brought her here. The memories of the a young bartender with frightfully white hair and two sharp teeth glinting in the moonlight coming back to her in rapid flashes with every step she took.

She could only assume that this was the castle that he lived in. Just like she could only assume she had been dressed up due to some dueled vampire eccentrics of his.

Why he had brought her here rather than killing her though, she didn't know.

But although she was riddled with question, the one thing she was certain of was this.

Jack Frost… would be dead before sun rise.

Elsa allowed the petals to lead her through the ancient castle, through darkened passageways and up grand staircases. Eventually the trail began to dwindle when she found herself in an extravagant ballroom. Only a few scarce petals were laid out on the ground, leading up to the a large blue draping curtain on the wall.

Elsa approached the curtain, pausing when she heard a low whistling sound from behind it. It sounded like the wind.

A gentle breeze hit her when she drew back the curtain, blowing her waves of light golden locks behind her.

Behind the curtain was a large balcony area, overlooking the grim site of the ancient graveyard. Sitting in front of the iron railings at the edge of the balcony sat a long oak table, draped in a black velvet table-cloth with lighter grey adoring parts of it in the shape of snowflakes.

Atop the table, bringing a dim blue glow to the area, were several, long, blue candle, perched on silver candlestick holders. Two sets of cutlery were set at either side of the table where two grandly decorated chairs sat, tucked in. There was a wide selection of extravagant foods laid out; several varieties of fruits in silver bowls, roast of lamb, cheese souffle, and several other yummy looking dishes. The most striking feature on the table though, was the chocolate fountain in the centre.

A she approached the table, a thought occurred to her. All of the food present were favorites of hers.

Light footsteps caught her attention, prompting Elsa to turn round, her dress twirling around in a flair of blue as she did.

A dark silhouette stood by the entrance to the balcony area, arms crossed and lounging against the door frame.

"I see you're finally awake," the figure's familiar, honeyed voice said softly.

Elsa raised her chin, her left hand casually moving behind her, inconspicuously prodding the table top as she looked for something.

"'Finally?'" she repeated. "How long exactly was I out for?"

"Three days, give or take," he shrugged, waving his hand in the air dismissively.

In correspondence with the gesture, the candles behind Elsa flared up brightly, chasing away the lingering dimness and darkness.

Elsa could clearly see him now.

This time he was dressed in a black shirt with the first few buttons undone. He wore black trousers, a soft layer of frost spreading from the bottom leg of his trousers and reaching the tip of his knees. Fastened around his waist was a silver belt, a piece of golden, weathered parchment tucked between it.

 _'So I've been out for three days,'_ Elsa fretted in alarm, trying her best to keep on a look of indifference about it.

That meant she was too late to help Anna. She just prayed that Anna had been able to handle the situation. Her sister was resourceful when she needed to be and as their father had always said, Anna had the luck of the devil.

Her younger sister would be fine. She was probably out there somewhere searching for her. Elsa would have to worry about her sister later. Right now she had to deal with the threat before her.

"It was the drink wasn't it?" Elsa guessed, tilting her head.

"Dormi elixir. I'm lucky enough to be friends with a charmingly eccentric old witch who lives around these parts," Jack explained.

Elsa nodded at his answer.

So it was a sleeping potion he had used. Elsa was limited in knowledge when it came to witches and their spells and potions. Witches and wizards were _not_ her field of expertise. From what she could recall from her times working with Snow White, a witch hunter who had came visiting from Germany to assist her on a case, then Dormi elixirs only served one purpose. To put someone asleep. There were no other tricks to the potion, no after effects, side effects, or anything else she would have to worry about.

"So how did you get a job as job as a bartender? Do you make a habit of spiking peoples drinks with sleeping potions?" Elsa snapped with bitter cheerfulness.

In all truthfulness she had no clue how he had gotten the job. Although Pabbie was more than happy to employ anyone into his business, there were a few exceptions to this rule.

Vampires being one of them.

They were too dangerous and unpredictable.

The Valley of the Living Rocks main customers tended to be vampire hunters as well, so hiring vampire staff would lead to nothing but tension and increase the chances of a break out of fights. Not all vampire hunters were as tolerant of the vampires as The Nighten Gale clan was. Some hunters, particular lone hunters, were more than happy to kill a vampire on sight.

So in the name of safety for the hunters, his customers and the vampires, Pabbie refused to hire them.

So how had Frost gotten the position?

A hiss almost escaped when her hand jerked against a sharp object on the table behind her. It felt like one of the knifes. Just what she was looking for.

Jack scratched the back of his head in an almost guilty manner, nervously chuckling. "I can assure you it was a one time thing. So rest assured that nothing on the table behind you is tainted."

"You'll have to forgive me if I don't believe you," Elsa replied dryly, casting an untrusting glance at the impressive display of dishes behind her.

"Surely you must be hungry after going three days and not eating? Besides, it would be a shame to let all that food go to waste," Jack said, then holding up his hands in defence, continued, "I give you my word that I haven't personally handled any of the food."

"As lovely as the gesture is, I'm afraid I'll just wait till I get home," Elsa replied with a cheerless smile. "Besides, trusting the word of a vampire? I may be a lot of things but stupid is certainly not one of them."

There was no way she was going to touch any of the food he offered. He had already proven himself to be untrustworthy. And even if he hadn't messed with the food what was to stop any of his little minions from doing so?

What she couldn't understand though is why he was offering it. It was all far too suspicious for her likings. Everything about him was suspicious. First he sends her a rose, then he leads her directly to him, kidnaps her, dressed her up in a ridiculously gorgeous gown then offers her food.

"If I was you I'd start looking for a new job," Elsa said, trying to clear up the mystery of how he got the position at Pabbies establishment. "I doubt Pabbie will take too fondly when he finds out one of his employees is drugging his customers. Whether it was a one time thing or not."

"Good thing I don't work there then," Jack grinned.

"Then how did you-"

"Its amazing how easily susceptible trolls can be to hypnosis," Jack cut in, answering her question. "Especially the ones with little to no experience with vampires such as myself."

Oh dear.

That wasn't good.

Not every vampire had those kinds of abilities. Only very powerful and old vampires were able to harness and use those kind of powers. When she had saw Jack in the bar not one troll had questioned his right to be there, and after what he had admitted, it meant that he had been able to hypnotise every troll within the tavern.

A vampire that powerful had to be at least two or three hundred years old. Meaning this mission just got a whole lot harder.

At least that explained how he had gotten in to the tavern though. And more importantly why a room full of hunters, including herself, hadn't been able to tell what he truly was.

He had no doubt gotten one of the trolls to invite him inside the tavern. Many of the trolls lived in the tavern on the third floor and that made the tavern fall into a living domain category.

Vampires could not enter a home unless invited. Once they were, however, any powers to identify them for what they were went out the window, for as long as they were in the building, rendering items such as her masquerade ring useless.

But the question remained. Why did he go through all that trouble? What purpose could working for Pabbie for one night achieve?

The question stirred an uneasy feeling inside of Elsa.

Elsa was knocked from her thoughts when Jack pushed himself off the wall and started walking towards her with a casual grace. Her hand gripped the handle of the knife tightly. She slide it off the table and kept it behind her back, hidden out of sight.

As he approached she steadily made her way to the other side of the table, her eyes never leaving him and her back never facing him.

Jack smiled at this, watching as she used the table to create a barrier between them.

"I think you already know what my next question is going to be," Elsa said, constantly moving moving around the table as Jack started to make his way to the other side. Elsa made sure to always remain parallel to him, keeping the table between them. "Why?"

"Why what?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow.

Shadows danced across their faces, cast upon them by the flickering blue flames of the candles. A gently breeze stirred the night air, rustling their clothes and hair.

"Why am I still alive?"

"Why wouldn't you be?"

Elsa let out a low growl. She didn't like playing games.

"How about instead of dancing around the question you answer it! Why am I still breathing? You could have easily killed me back in the graveyard and since then you've have three days worth of opportunities to do so. Not to mention you went through all the trouble of bringing me here."

Jack slowed his pace, coming to a halt in front of the bouquet of flowers. Idly, he pulled one forward by the stem, gently moving his hand up to caress one of the roses soft petals.

Elsa paused her movements, coming to a stop directly across from him.

"Why?" Elsa asked, eyes narrowing.

"I have my reasons," he replied quietly, eyes remaining focused on the rose.

"I can't see any reason to keep me alive," Elsa retorted.

Jack chuckled, "Are you complaining? If you want I can always kill you now?"

Something told her that he wouldn't. She didn't know what it was, but something at the back of her mind whispered he wouldn't she was alive then he had to have a reason for it. Whatever it was he needed her breathing.

"I'm not complaining. Though I am puzzled," Elsa admitted. "First you lead me right to you, knowing full well what my intentions would be when I found you. Then you kidnap me and now," she gestured to her dress then to the table before her, "this."

Jack plucked the petal from the rose, examining it curiously.

"I'm a vampire huntress. I hunt monsters like you for a living. No vampire would miss the opportunity to have one less hunter running around in the world."

"Satisfy my curiosity and I may indulge in satisfying yours. Why are you after me? You never did elaborate on that when we were having our delightful conversation back at the tavern," Jack asked, clasping his hands neatly behind his back as he slowly began to walk around the table again, which prompted Elsa to do so to, continuing to remain parallel to him.

"I was hoping you'd be able to tell me. My coven was assigned the mission by a client. Hunters aren't allowed to know who the client are," Elsa replied.

Hunters within The Nighten Gale coven very seldom got to know who exactly they were working for, unless the case was issued by the government.

Other cases, such as private cases where a client requested a vampires termination, were handled directly by the elders of the coven. The hunters of the coven were not allowed to directly deal with clients, only having to deal with the case that had been requested. It was all in the name of confidentiality. Sometimes clients would reveal themselves to hunters, but that was rare.

"All I've been told is that you're a threat and therefore must be eliminated. Though I suppose its very possible that the client held some form of vendetta against you."

It wouldn't be the first time a client had used The Nighten Gale's services as a means for extracting revenge. So long as the vampire had broken any one of the rules of the treaty, then that vampire was eligible to be hunted by a Nighten Gale hunter.

It could be possible that Jack had killed someone close to the client which had prompted them to seek out vampire hunters to get rid of him.

What bothered Elsa though, was that Jack was clearly a very old vampire. Heaven only knows how much blood was on his hands. He was infamously known by her elder hunters, so he was obviously a threat.

But why then, was it only now that someone was being sent to deal with him? How many lives could have been saved had he been dealt with earlier?

"Hmmm, quite possible," Jack admitted nonchalantly, glancing up into the night sky. "I do have quite the list of enemies. But then again, I suppose that's something you and I have in common."

Elsa snorted, "I can assure you that most of my enemies are dead and buried."

The only enemies she had were minor nuisances vampires, all of whom were nothing more than hindrances who were bitter and vengeful due to her having killed their friends who were assigned to her to kill. None of them were anything to worry about. None being old enough vampires to raise any alarm bells.

"Sure about that?"

"Positive."

Jack nodded, "Well then. What would you say if I told you that you and I share a common foe?"

Elsa narrowed her eyes, her steps slowing. "Then I would ask for a name. Who?"

"That would be telling," Jack wagged his finger, tsking.

The candles flickered dangerously close to blowing out as a strong wind picked up. For a second they did blow out, cloaking Jack in the shadows for a brief moment. When the flames returned, the somewhat amused, playful expression was gone, replaced by a cold, serious look.

"But I will tell you this that he is by far one of the most powerful beings in existence. You've faced a lot of challenges in your life. This one though… this will be your greatest. And I wonder, dear Elsa, if you'll be able to overcome it?"

The tone of his voice told her that he didn't think she could.

"This foe is out to get you. They want you dead and they'll do anything within their powers to make it so," Jack continued.

So someone somewhere out there wanted her dead? Peachy.

"And why do they want me dead?" Elsa asked.

"I don't know," he said with a careless shrug, but Elsa's instincts told her otherwise. He did know. He just wasn't going to tell her. Fine then. She would find out on her own. "All I do know is that they're after you. Hence the reason for me arranging for you to meet me."

Elsa frowned at that, stopping her pacing and furrowing her brow. She took a step away from the table, backwards towards the balcony behind her. "Wait what? Arranged to meet me? Nothing was arranged. I was sent here to-"

An idea came across her mind for a fleeting second, but once she had thought of it, it took root, slowly sprouting and casting her into doubt until she found herself voicing the horrible thought.

"You… It was you. You're the client who hired The Nighten Gale coven. The one who insisted that I take on the mission," Elsa gasped, eyes widening.

Jack smiled, stopping directly in front of her on the other side of the table. "Indeed. I felt that it would be the most appropriate way for us to meet."

"Why did you want to meet? Because this enemy that you speak of is after me?" Elsa asked, taking another step back until she bumped into the railings of the balcony.

She wondered how high up she was. It was quite dark and difficult to see, but maybe she could jump it to escape?

"I think we could help each other," Jack proposed. "Your vampire hunting skills are renowned. And who could expect anything less from one of the daughters of the famous vampire hunter duo, Idun and Adgar. We would make _quite_ the interesting team."

So he knew of her parents. Which meant he had possibly researched her.

"You won't even tell me who it is that's _allegedly_ after me and yet you expect me simply team up with you?" Elsa scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Why should I?"

"I'll reveal all to you once I know that I can trust you," Jack replied easily. "And you should team up with me because as the saying goes, the enemy of my enemy is my friend."

"I don't work with blood suckers," Elsa hissed.

Jack frowned at the insult, eyes narrowing. "Careful, my love. I don't take kindly to being insulted."

"And I don't take kindly to being drugged, kidnapped, being dress up in some ridiculous gown and playing silly games. I do not work with _leeches_!" Elsa shouted through her teeth, her hands clenching.

Jack locked eyes with Elsa then, his eyes flashing a vibrant blue.

Suddenly, Elsa felt very tired.

Her knees felt weak, faltering slightly and causing her to stumble backwards. Her free hand darted behind her onto the balcony railing, supporting her from falling backwards. A queasy feeling slowly washed over, starting at the pit of her stomach and spilling out into her arms and legs, making them go some what numb.

A smirk tugged at the corner of Jack's lip. Slowly, he made his way to the other side of the table, all the while his eyes never broke from Elsa's.

Elsa found herself unable to move, her body freezing in place. The wretched vampire was using his hypnosis on her, preventing her from keeping her distance from him.

Her legs felt heavier and heavier and she found her knees beginning to buckle. Just as her knees were about to collapse Jack reached her, catching her by the waist and easing her descent to the floor where she sat on her knees, her eyes still locked with Jacks.

She couldn't find her voice. No matter how hard she tried to speak no words came out.

"It is a shame you don't usually work with my kind. I suppose you couldn't even make an exception this once?" Jack asked, one of his hands teasingly playing with one of Elsa's locks of hair.

Elsa hardened her glare, starring venomously at the man.

"Then I guess you're just going to have to get use to living here for the time being. If my enemy wants you dead then it will be my delight to thwart his plans and keep you alive," Jack explained.

Again her instincts told her that he was lying. His reasoning wasn't true. It was something else, but the question was what?

"So, since we've established that you won't be going home for a while, how about some dinner?"

She felt her voice return to her then, but it was a tad horse and hurt to speak.

"I'm not hungry," Elsa gritted out.

"Well,"Jack responded lightly, pushing her hair aside to expose her slender neck. "That makes one of us."

A spike of fear went through Elsa when she realised what he was about to do.

She had been bitten by vampires before and it was _not_ a pleasant experience. It was terrifying. The feeling of two sharp fangs piercing into the flesh, leisurely draining you of your blood, your life force. When it happens you could feel the energy flow out of you, leaving you weak. The bite mark would throb and hurt for a few hours after the incident and would leave a nasty bruise.

Elsa closed her eyes, focusing all her will on breaking through the hypnosis she was under.

_'Don't panic. Stay strong. Concentrate.'_

She felt Jack's cold breath fall upon her neck and she could feel him teasingly move forward. He planted a chaste, lingering kiss atop the spot he planned to bite, his lips cold against her skin.

_'Don't panic. Stay strong. Concentrate.'_

Elsa tried to tear her mind away from her current situation. She had to think of a powerful memory in order to distract her mind long enough that she could break free of the hold that the vampire had on her.

She thought of her sister, Anna. All the times they had shared as children. All the fun times they had had, and all the sad times.

It was enough. She felt the numbness that had taken over disappear, her body falling back into her control.

She wasted no time. In one swift move, Elsa swung her hand with the knife out from behind her, plunging the knife into Jack's chest.

Jack let out a vicious growl, falling backwards, his hands immediately reaching for the knife sticking out of his chest. She hadn't hit his heart.

Before Jack had even fell over, Elsa was already on her feet, gathering up her dress then leaping over the balcony railing. There was a tree directly below her, and she crashed through the branches. They slowed down her descent as she snapped and broke through them. She free fell the last five feet, crashing to the ground painfully.

Her body ached but it was use to this sort of treatment, and within seconds she was up again, racing into the curtain of fog for cover.

She didn't have to worry about completing her mission and killing Jack. The moment he revealed he was the one who had hired The Nighten Gale coven to carry out the task was the moment the case became null.

The Nighten Gale conven did _not_ work for vampires.

As for the issue of the person who was after her, Elsa decided she would look into that. She didn't have much to go on, but she was use to cases like that.

What she did know was that whoever was after her was also after Jack.

She knew that she and Jack would meet again, but next time the odds would be even. She would be armed and ready.

* * *

Jack pulled the knife out his chest with a grunt, growling distasteful at the utensil before dropping it to the ground with a clatter.

He rose to his feet, taking in the sight of his bloody chest and ripped blouse.

Well… that meeting hadn't gone quite to plan. No matter.

He turned to face the imposing graveyard, his eyes searching through the darkness and fog for any sign of his fleeing huntress. Off in the distance he caught the small glint of sparkling blue from her dress, captured in the fading moons rays.

He smirked.

Shame his darling little huntresses didn't seem to be aware, that her escape… was an illusion.


End file.
